SOW - Sense of Wonder
Sense of Wonder es el segundo Opening del anime, a cargo de Idoling!!! thumb|240px Letra TV Version Rōmaji= sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakedeikō fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru kono sekaijuu ga WONDER LAND bokura wa mo sudeni WONDER ringū doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan jibuntte dare darō? riarutte nan darō? ashita wa doushite mienain darō? koukishin no bun dake leberu UP shiteku kimi to boku no EVERYDAY sutetamon janai deshō? oshiete Sense of Wonder jinsei wa shugyou nari dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatena sagashi ni ikō arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai mahoō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringū. shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan! LETS WONDER ring. |-| English= That's right, we can do it! So what if life's full of mysteries? The miraculous door is right before our eyes. This entire world is a wonderland. We're already wondering! When anticipation turns into excitement, it'll be wonderful, won't it? Who am I? And what is real? Why can't we see tomorrow? The more curiosity, the more we achieve higher levels. Our everyday together is pretty fun, don't you think? Tell me! Sense of Wonder. Teach it! Sense of Wonder Life is full of teachings! So we can make it! Let's go search for more mysteries! I won't be satisfied with the typical answer. A wonder life that's under a spell. Our future is full of wonder!!! It's better to live your life doing the things you like, because then, you'll be able to work harder! Let's wonder!!! Let's Wondering!!! |-| Kanji= そうさ We can do it! もっとハテナだらけでいこう! 不思議への扉は目の前にある この世界中がWonder land ボクらはもうすでに Wonderリング!!! ドキドキがワクワクになったら Wonderフルじゃん! 自分って誰だろう?　リアルって何だろう? 明日はどうして見えないんだろう? 好奇心の分だけ　レベル UP↑してく キミとボクのEveryday 捨てたモンじゃないでしょ? 教えて! S.O.W 人生=修業ナリ! だから We can make it! もっとハテナ探しに行こう! ありふれた答えじゃガマンできない 魔法にかかったWonder life ボクらの未来はWonderリング!!! したいことして生きてる方が 頑張れるじゃん! Let's Wonderリング!!! Full Version Rōmaji= sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakedeikō fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru kono sekaijuu ga WONDER LAND bokura wa mo sudeni WONDER ringū doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan jibuntte dare darō? riarutte nan darō? ashita wa doushite mienain darō? koukishin no bun dake leberu UP shiteku kimi to boku no EVERYDAY sutetamon janai deshō? jinsei wa shugyou nari dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatena sagashi ni ikō arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai mahoō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringū. shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan! kokorotte doko darou? aijootte nan darou? kisu wa ne dooshite setsunain darou? misuteriasu na toko ga gyaku ni tsubo nan desu kimi ga kureta Everyday doo surya iin deshou? jinsei wa seishun nari ! tsumari WE CAN DO IT ! motto hatena de koi o shiyou! yokubari na haato ga moo tomaranai omoi omowarete Wonder love deaeta koto sae Wonder ringu !!! dokidoki de raburabu ni naretara Wonder furu jan ! JUMP doushite Sense of Wonder oshiete Sense of Wonder jinsei wa subarashii sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakedeikō fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru kono sekaijuu ga WONDER LAND bokura wa mo sudeni WONDER ringū doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan LALALA WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatena sagashi ni ikou LALALA WE CAN DO IT motto hatena de koi shiyou LETS WONDER ring. |-| English= That's right, we can do it! So what if life's full of mysteries? The miraculous door is right before our eyes. This entire world is a wonderland. We're already wondering! When anticipation turns into excitement, it'll be wonderful, won't it? Who am I? And what is real? Why can't we see tomorrow? The more curiosity, the more we achieve higher levels. Our everyday together is pretty fun, don't you think? Tell me! Sense of Wonder. Life is full of teachings! So we can make it! Let's go search for more mysteries! I won't be satisfied with the typical answer. A wonder life that's under a spell. Our future is full of wonder!!! It's better to live your life doing the things you like, because then, you'll be able to work harder! Let's wonder!!! Where will a heart be? What will love be? As for the kiss, why will he be sad? A mystery is a key point Which you gave everyday What choice do we have? Life is youth! That's right, we can do it! So what if life's full of mysteries? The miraculous door is right before our eyes. This entire world is a wonderland. We're already wondering! When anticipation turns into excitement, it'll be wonderful, won't it? Why are you? Sense of Wonder Teach it! Sense of Wonder Life is splendid! That's right, we can do it! So what if life's full of mysteries? The miraculous door is right before our eyes. This entire world is a wonderland. We're already wondering! When anticipation turns into excitement, it'll be wonderful, won't it? LALALA We can make it! Let's go search for more mysteries! LALALA We can do it! So what if life's full of mysteries? Let's Wondering!!! |-| Kanji= そうさ We can do it! もっとハテナだらけでいこう! 不思議への扉は目の前にある この世界中がWonder land ボクらはもうすでに Wonderリング!!! ドキドキがワクワクになったら Wonderフルじゃん! 自分って誰だろう?　リアルって何だろう? 明日はどうして見えないんだろう? 好奇心の分だけ　レベル UP↑してく キミとボクのEveryday 捨てたモンじゃないでしょ? 人生=修業ナリ! だから We can make it! もっとハテナ探しに行こう! ありふれた答えじゃガマンできない 魔法にかかったWonder life ボクらの未来はWonderリング!!! したいことして生きてる方が 頑張れるじゃん! ココロって何処だろう?　愛情って何だろう? キスは　ねぇ　どうして切ないんだろう? ミステリアスなトコが　逆にツボなんです キミがくれたEveryday どうすりゃいいんでしょう? 人生=青春ナリ! つまり We can do it! もっとハテナで恋をしよう! 欲張りなハートがもう止まらない 想い想われてWonder love 出逢えた事さえWonder リング!!! ドキドキでラブラブになれたら Wonderフルじゃん! どうして? S.O.W 教えて! S.O.W 人生=素晴らしい! そうさ We can do it! もっとハテナだらけでいこう! 不思議への扉は目の前にある この世界中がWonder land ボクらはもうすでにWonderリング!!! ドキドキがワクワクになったら Wonderフルじゃん! LALALA We can make it! もっとハテナ探しに行こう! LALALA We can do it! もっとハテナで恋しよう! Let's Wonderリング!!! Vídeos thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px Categoría:Soundtrack Categoría:Openings